The First Hybrid
by Clay19
Summary: Michael is bitten by both brothers, but he turns into a Werewolf like William. He learns to control the Werewolf side and learns how to bring out his vampire and hybrid forms over the years. He helps the Lycans against the Vampires, but makes sure some Vampires aren't killed. When he find out that Lucias is hunting for a family member of his he decides to enter fine to stop him.


Michael Corvinus the oldest child of Alexander Corvinos who is a Immortal being that was changed when his town got hit with a disease. Alexander and his wife had a set of twins who were named William and Marcus Corvinos. The next child was Victoria Corvinos. They grew up to the age of twenty where they stopped aging. They started gaining Territory's for their fathers empire. Then one horrible day William got turned into this creature, that was later called a werewolf. When Michael asked why his father didn't do anything to stop him, he got angry and decided to stop his younger brother.

When Marcus found out he went to go find William and flee with him to some where safe. But he killed two werewolves that were regular people before his brother bit him and turned them. When he went into the cave he got bit by hundreds of bats, when he woke up he had a thirst that couldn't be quenched. He bit and drunk a lot of humans, that later turned to be just like him. But they were not as strong as him. Thats when Marcus knew what he had to do to save his brother and that was to turn Michael.

One day Marcus lured Michael into the woods where William was. When Michael's back was turned Marcus used his Immortal strength with his Vampire strength and was strong enough to hold him, but just barely. With that Marcus said to William to come and bite there brother. When William bite Michael he stared truing very fast into a werewolf. Marcus found it difficult to hold him sense his brother was older making him stronger, but now that William turned Michael he was more powerful.

With that Michael got lose not before attacking him, Marcus bite Michael saving himself. Michael started spasming and went to attack Marcus but William tackled him and all three got into a fight. Marcus and William ran away with a lot of wounds. But William ran away because of his rage to kill so he went to kill and turn humans. Marcus then started turning thousand of humans into Vampires. But Victor told him that if he wants his soldiers he would have to make him just as powerful as himself. Amelia also was turned to be just as powerful as Marcus and Victor. She later turned her daughter Alyssa into a vampire.

The three of them and their men moved across the country killing the werewolves and tracking William down. Where they captured him and relocated him somewhere where Marcus couldn't find him. And with that Victor took control, turning his daughter, taking over at the Corvinos castle and finally having Marcus and Amelia go into slumber. So only one would rule while the other two would sleep. The vampires started collecting werewolves to protect them during the day.

Victoria Cornvios got mad at her father and left to go find her brother Michael. Taking a lot of soldiers they searched for him, while also killing werewolves and vampires. But not finding her brother anywhere. With that she and her father went into hiding to avoid the humans. When she found out that William got a female Werewolf pregnant, and then gave birth to a daughter. She found her and then helped raise her, train her to control her werewolf form.

She named the daughter Viola she was the second one to be ever to control her wolf form. The third one was Lucian who was born to a regular werewolf. And then raised to protect the vampires. The first one was her brother who heard stories about a man who could change, she just knew that was her brother. As the years passed Viola took control over the werewolf's. For some reason they followed her, because they recognizedly the daughter of their creator. She was stronger than the regular werewolf, but not as strong as one of the regional Immortals. But stronger than her father because she was his daughter and had control of her werewolf side, along with her being a true born werewolf.

They started calling the new wolf's Lycans because they could control their forms and turn at will. The war with the Vampires and Lycans started. Nearly destroying the werewolf population, before Viola took them and took control of the Corvinos Castle. The Lycans then went into hiding to get their numbers up. While the Vampires started hunting down Lycans and killing them. Lucian got together with another Lycan and got twins. A boy named Jon and a girl Lia, who could both transform into their Lycan form.

Michael Corvin had short dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin and stood about six feet and five inches. His appearance was different in all of his forms. His hybrid form has grayish-blue skin, black eyes, his ribcage shows, doesn't have any fur on his body. Werewolf form has dirty blonde fur all over like William. Lycan form is like his Werewolf, except his face is shorter. Vampire from is just regular human appearance. His other hybrid form where all three are mixed together, has black eyes, blue skin and black lips like his Lycan/Vampire hybrid form.

Michael looked up to see two Lycans following his youngest brothers decedent and three Vampires following them. 'Wow, I cant believe they are going to start fighting out in the middle of a human population. He looks and sees Sonja, but it wasn't because she was younger and she looked a little different that must be her look ah like Selena. With that he jumps down off a fifth story building, to follow the vampires. He followed them who were following Lycans who were following a Alex Corvino into the subway. He watched as the Vampires and the Lycans fought with swords and go to hand to hand which the Lycan won. But Selena was good with a gun, she was taking them out one by one. And by the looks of it the Lycans have UV rounds, that can kill a Vampire.

Michael watches as a Lycan almost bite Alex which would turn him into a Lycan, but Selena shoot him before he could do it. She then followed them down into the subway where he saw that she killed one and wounded the other. And by the look on her face she found the lair of the Lycans where they have been building up there strength in numbers to combat the Vampires. 'There is no way none of the Lycans have lived here alone and survive with out being noticed. Somebody must be helping them to build their numbers up.' Michael thought to him self.

'A couple more days and Amelia and her coven will alive to awaken Marcus and he will try and set William free and they will be set lose to destroy the world.' Michael decides to follow Alex all day to see if they will try anything again. Because they know Alex has the Corvins strain which will make them stronger than the Vampires. They first go to the hospital so Alex can work and then they were heading to his house. Where he smelled Vampire and Lycans. Michael knew he couldn't allow his family member to be bite or killed so he knocked Alex out and went in his place.

Michael looks forward to see the door to Alex's room is ajar so he moves quietly and opens the door and walks through while the answering machine records a collage's voice mail. Michael turns quickly and grabs Selena's arm and pushes her into the wall holding her there. He watches as she tries to push him off and when he doesn't move she speaks. "How can you be doing this I should be free by now!" she examined in a angry voice. "Well, Selena I'm not a human I'm so much more than you could possible imagine." he told her with a grin that showed his fangs. Her eyes grow wide when she sees his teeth. "But how I could smell you down in the subway and you where human. How can you not be human anymore?" she asked.

"Well that was a family member and I was not going to Alou him to get hurt, but right now is not the time to talk. We are going to have company real soon." and with that Michael let Selena down and moved into the hallway to see the Lycans moving towards them. Selena raises her gun to fire at them but Michael grabs her hand to stop her. "Wait!" And with that he started to transform into his Werewolf form. Selena watched as this person turned to face the Lycans and about to die she was going to fire anyway even though he said not to. But then he started to transform into the thing she hates the most. He grew larger and fur sprouted all over his body and let out a loud, "Roar!" that stopped them in their tracks.

They turned around and left, as Michael turned around to Selena he felt a sting in his right shoulder that signified that she shoot him. Michael let out a loud growl before he started transforming back into a human. The bullet pooped out with a ping when it hit the ground. "Did you really have to shoot me. And don't even answer that is was a sarcastic question." Michael walked right past her and moved into the room to grab some fresh clothes to change into. 'What the hell. He cant be a Lycan I would have smelled him. And he doesn't even look like the other Lycans. Also the bullet didn't even hurt him, why didn't he attack me.' Selena thought to herself. "Hey are you coming in?" he asked her, while still changing.

Selena raises her gun and walks slowly to the room he is in and stops in her tracks because he was bent over putting some boxers on. Selena blushed as she saw his ass, it was quiet firm and his back was all muscle, when he turned around she saw his eight pack, muscle arms and legs, also his dick which was to big for the boxers he was wearing. Michael saw that she was looking at him, "Yes do you need anything?" he asked her, she shook her head and fled the room leaving Michael grinning after her.

A few minutes later Michael walked out wearing black pants and a black t-shirt. When Selena saw that Michael was done she marched over to him and demanded, "How can you be a Lycan when you don't even smell like one?" "Why should I tell you! You did just shoot me in the shoulder. And don't even say because you hate Lycans when they didn't kill your family." he told her. Selena had a shocked look on her face before it turned angry. "That is a lie, the Lycans did kill my family." she said with a pissed off tone. "That's not true. Victor said that because he killed them and the reason why he didn't kill you is that you reminded him of his daughter Sonja. And you do look kind of alike." he told her. "What? He doesn't have a daughter and he wouldn't brake his own rulers and kill my family." she said.

"Hey I'm telling you what really happened. And the reason why I know is because I have been alive for a long time, also I know from a source I have that told me." Michael said. When it looked like she still wouldn't believe her, he decided to try something else. "IF you still don't believe me why don't you asked Soren what happened on that dreadful day. Because he was there. And he will tell you to get you on his side." With that he walked out the room and followed the scent of Lucias and his group of Lycans.


End file.
